Otra manera
by Esteicy
Summary: Digamos que no importa quién es la dama y quién el caballero, la relación se mantiene igual, sólo que de otra manera /BruceTasha/ Este fic participa para el reto #9: "Gender-Bender" del foro La Torre Stark.


**¿Qué tal amigos de FF? Aquí les traigo otro fic de los Avengers, aunque esta vez serán un poquito diferentes ya que participo en el reto "Gender-Bender" de La Torre Stark. El protagonista de esta historia será el atractivo y aclamado por las damas, "Black Widower" xDD**

 **Bueno, por políticas de la empresa debo recalcar que todo esto le pertenece a Marvel y Disney, y no a mí, sino lo más seguro es que estaría disfrutando en mi enorme mansión rodeada de lujos(?**

 **Ya dejando de lado las tonterías espero que les guste :3**

Disparó una bala precisa en la cabeza de aquél guardia, vio como su cuerpo caía y volvió a colocar su espalda contra la pared, evitando dos disparos que amenazaron con dar en su pecho, entonces una rápida flecha se incrustó en el pecho del otro hombre y estalló en cuestión de segundos.

–Gracias–dijo alzando la mirada y encontrándose con una figura menuda que guardaba su arco.

–La Capitana dice que recuperaron al objetivo, podemos retirarnos–habló la chica llegando de un salto a su lado y dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Y así, concluía una misión más de las miles que ya había tenido, esta vez el objetivo era rescatar al primer ministro que se encontraba cautivo en una base terrorista en medio de la selva amazónica...un paseo por el parque.

El hombre pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojos, para así apartarlos de su perfilado rostro y emprendió la marcha hacia el helicóptero que los esperaba para sacarlos de allí.

Pasando junto a un jet vieron como ingresaban en él a un tembloroso y desaseado primer ministro, pero al menos estaba entero.

–Otra misión cumplida–bromeó la chica a su lado, no era muy alta, al menos comparándolos ella era más pequeña por una cabeza, su cabello castaño lo amarraba en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara y sus ojos celestes reflejaban relajo.

–Como digas Barton–al ver que la mujer lo miraba de reojo alzando una ceja se apresuró a corregirse–Claire–cuando estaban en misiones era Barton pero libres era Claire.

La relación entre ambos era muy cercana, quizás hubieran sido una buena pareja si su cariño no fuera tan fraternal, él la quería como a esa hermana menor que nunca tuvo y la cuidaba como tal, sólo Laurence tenía el derecho de tocarla.

Subieron al helicóptero que los estaba esperando y dejaron sus armas en un costado, luego dejaron caer sus cuerpos en alguno de los asientos y soltaron un suspiro.

–Buen trabajo equipo–habló una mujer vestida con un uniforme azul y rojo, con una estrella en el pecho, mientras se quitaba su casco y deja que su trenza rubia descansara en su espalda– ¿cansados? –preguntó sonriendo leve mientras se sentaba frente a ellos, posando su mirada celeste en los contrarios.

–Sí, cómo no–respondió irónico el único varón presente dedicándole una elegante sonrisa de lado, su belleza era llamativa y con un toque peligroso que lo volvía interesante.

–Puede que no seamos súper soldados como tu Stephanie, pero ten por seguro que se necesita más que una docena de tontos para cansarnos–habló Claire recostándose relajada en su lugar.

Los ojos verdes del agente se desviaron hacia la ventana mientras las dos chicas seguían hablando, dejó entonces que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia aquella persona especial que lo estaba esperando en casa, y sonrió suavemente al imaginar la dulzura de sus labios contra los suyos.

– ¡Nathan! –gritó Steph sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó un tanto sobresaltado.

–Te estábamos hablando y tú no hacías caso–le explicó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

–Es que de seguro está pensando en ella ¿no es así galán? –preguntó Claire con picardía.

Su ceño se frunció levemente y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana.

–No sé de qué estás hablando–dijo con seriedad pero no logró convencer a las chicas.

–Nathan Romanoff, podrás engañar a quien quieras menos a mí–habló con seguridad la castaña.

La conversación siguió en aquél tono jovial y relajado hasta que llegaron a la torre Stark.

El pelirrojo bajó del helicóptero y se despidió de las mujeres con una sonrisa relajada, luego fue a su cuarto y una vez dentro prosiguió a quitarse su uniforme con lentitud, dejando que su cuerpo atlético y fuerte disfrutara de la sensación de libertad por un momento, para posteriormente ingresar al baño y darse una larga ducha con agua fría para quitarse la pesadumbre la misión.

Al terminar salió con una toalla a la altura de la cadera y se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que dejo levemente abierta, y luego, con el cabello aun húmedo, salió de su cuarto dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el laboratorio de la torre.

Caminó tranquilo y calmado, sus ojos verdes brillaban con un resplandor travieso y peligroso, y fulguraron aún más cuando al abrir las puertas del cuarto se encontró con la delicada figura de la persona a la cual buscaba.

Se deslizó sigilosamente, buscando no llamar la atención de quien se hallaba dándole la espada en esos momentos, años de práctica siendo un espía le permitían caminar sin ser oído y moverse sin ser visto.

Alzó sus manos a la altura de la cintura ajena y entrecerró los ojos cuando se halló lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el embriagador aroma de su larga y negra cabellera.

―Hola―saludó abrazando a la dama que tenía al frente y colocando la cabeza en su hombro, la chica se sobresaltó levemente y dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía sobre su libreta, cosa que divirtió al hombre― ¿Cómo está la chica más encantadora de la torre? ―susurró con picardía en el oído de la mujer y esto provocó que ella se sonrojara.

―Nathan, ya te he dicho que no me sorprendas―dijo la mujer de piel tostada y ojos cafés mientras volteaba a ver a su pareja, a pesar de estar frunciendo un poco el ceño, sus mejillas eran adornadas por aquel tono rojizo que a él tanto le fascinaba.

― Perdón, pero me cuesta no hacerlo si te pones tan linda, Brenda ―se defendió esbozando una seductora sonrisa de lado.

―Veamos si piensas igual cuando a la otra sujeta le den ganas de abrazarte―ironizó la científica mientras se apartaba suavemente de él y se paraba para mirarlo de frente. Con su diestra se quitó sus lentes y los dejó a un costado.

― ¿Se te olvida quien es el experto en arrullos aquí? ―siempre sagaz, Nathan no tardó ni dos segundo en responder de forma inteligente, cosa que a Brenda lejos de irritarla, la divertía.

―Eres todo un caso, Nat―la pelinegra dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y se apartó un mechón de su semi-rizado cabello― ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ―preguntó ladeando la cabeza al recodar qué era lo que había estado haciendo su novio.

―Bien, me llevé un par de golpes pero nada grave―respondió apuntando una pequeña cicatriz en su frente que todavía no terminaba de sanar.

―Muy leve será, pero tienes que vendarla―dijo ella con un leve tono de reproche para luego tomarle la mano y llevarlo hasta un asiento―espera aquí―lo ubicó en la silla y despareció de su vista por unos segundos, para luego volver con un botiquín en la mano―vamos a ver que tenemos aquí―se sentó frente a él y se acercó apartándole los mechones húmedos de cabello para mirar mejor el golpe―en efecto es sólo un rasguño, pero para que no se infecte la limpiaré y le pondré un parche―dijo sonriéndole y puso manos a la obra.

Sacó un algodón el cual humedeció con un líquido desinfectante para luego pasarlo por la frente de pelirrojo, el cual de manera sumisa se dejaba hacer, hizo eso dos veces y luego sacó de la cajita un parche adherente, el cual abrió y con cuidado puso sobre la contusión.

―Listo, ya está… ¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó al ver que una sonrisa surcaba los labios del contrario.

―Nada, es sólo que me gusta cuando te preocupas por mí―respondió con sinceridad, con Brenda le era fácil abrir sus sentimientos y decir lo primero que le viniera a la mente, eso hacía el amor.

―Siempre me preocupo por ti, bobo, cada vez que te veo partir a una misión y sé que no puedo estar para protegerte―susurró ella dedicándole una sonrisa pura y verdadera.

Fueron acortando de a poco la distancia entre ambos, cerrando los ojos, hasta que al final sus labios se fundieron en un beso dulce, que poco a poco empezó a apasionarse.

Nathan tiró de los brazos de Brenda para posicionarla sobre su regazo y prosiguió a besarle el cuello con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la cintura, Brenda por su lado soltaba leves gemidos al sentir eso cálidos labios tocar su delicada piel, y le acariciaba y tiraba los cabellos encendidos.

―Nathan―susurró en un tono un tanto indecoroso mientras sentía al hombre abrir de a poco su blusa―Nathan no…sa-sabes que no debemos…y menos aquí―dijo tratando de ser racional, pero ese hombre tenía la facultad de nublarle la razón.

―Sabes que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo con y sin Hulka―dijo con la lujuria impregnando su voz antes de besarle con suavidad el nacimiento de sus senos―además en el laboratorio es más emocionante…―iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

―Chicos… ¿saben qué tienen cuartos? ―dijo desde la puerta un mujer de cabello castaño corto, mientras los miraba alzando una ceja―claro que si quieren los puedo dejar solos, no es como si yo y Peter no hubiéramos cogido antes el laboratorio―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Antonietta Stark! No tenías para qué decir eso―la regañó un hombre rubio rojizo de ojos claros que estaba parado a su lado.

―Toni, Peter esto no es lo que parece―se apresuró a hablar Brenda mientras se separaba de Nathan y se arreglaba la blusa―Lo que pasa es que él y yo…yo… ¡yo mejor me voy a meditar antes de que me empiece a poner verde! ―exclamó saliendo rápidamente de ahí en dirección a su cuarto.

―Más bien se estaba poniendo roja tomate―se burló Toni para luego voltear a ver a Nathan―lamento haber cortado la pasión, arañín, mejor suerte para la próxima―una sonrisa un tanto burlesca adornó su rostro e ingresó al lugar siendo seguida por Peter.

―A veces te detesto, Stark―gruñó Romanoff saliendo en dirección a su habitación―nota mental, para la otra mantener lejos a la mejor amiga―se dijo en un susurró fastidiado.

 **BruceTasha en versión gender-bender ¿existe algo más lindo en sensual? Aunque creo que en este caso sería algo como Natenda o no sé xD**

 **Yo quería escribir lemon, una parte de mi lo deseaba, pero como no era la idea que tenía para este fic decidí cortarlo con la ayuda de "Toni" xD**

 **Espero que les gustara, y si así fue pueden dejar un lindo review que les prometo que atesoraré con todo mi amor :3**


End file.
